


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by LiGi



Series: Camelove 2021 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Camelove2021, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e10 Sweet Dreams, F/F, Femslash February, I love writing sassy snarky Vivian, Ladies first, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: “May I present Guinevere. She will be looking after you for the duration of your stay,” the prince said.“Good.” Vivian looked her up and down, her eyes lingering for just a moment on the neckline of her dress. She waved a dismissive hand at the prince. “Thank you. You may go now.”Vivian shut the door behind him, rolling her eyes, then turned to the maid.“Guinevere,” she said happily, holding her hand out to the girl.“You may call me Gwen, if you like, my lady.”The girl kissed her outstretched hand and curtsied neatly, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she respectfully dipped her gaze. As she rose from the curtsy she softly tucked a loose curl of hair that had come free behind her ear.Vivian let out a pleased hum. “I can see why Morgana likes having you round. You are very beautiful.”Gwen smiled, a perfect pink tinge spreading across her lovely dark skin.A Vivian/Gwen remix of episode 2x10 Sweet Dreams, written for Camelove2021.
Relationships: Gwen/Vivian (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics  
> (Previously titled The Lady's Dream)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing Vivian, she's so fun and snarky! Any negative comments about Arthur expressed herein are Vivian’s and not mine. I love the prat.

The sunlight was streaming into the courtyard as the delegations from the Five Kingdoms rode into Camelot. Vivian’s gaze roamed over the many red cloaked knights lined in formation around the courtyard. The King and Prince were heading the formations, both looking incredibly regal, but incredibly boring in Vivian’s opinion.

She cast her eyes around for something more pleasing to look at. They came to rest on the blue silk clad figure standing a few steps behind the King. The Lady Morgana. She was certainly beautiful with her perfect flawless skin and fine features. Almost, one could say, as gorgeous as Vivian herself.

She was smiling demurely, her fingers twisting a bracelet around her wrist, her face schooled into a look of perfect interest that Vivian instantly recognised as fake. It matched the one she knew was on her own face.

Yes, the Lady Morgana was indeed stunning, the very picture of beauty.

But it was the dark girl, with cascading brunette curls and expressive brown eyes, standing behind Lady Morgana that caught Vivian’s eye. She had a kind friendly face, her smile warm. And Vivian wasn’t going to pretend she hadn’t noticed the subtle curve of her breasts in that pretty lilac dress as well.

She watched the enchanting young maid, even as the prince came forward to help her off her horse. He seemed about as dim as the winter sky before dawn and equally as uninteresting.

“Lovely to meet you, my lady,” he said as he kissed her hand. She rolled her eyes but let him lead her over to his father.

King Uther, of course, had nothing but compliments for her. She simpered under his praise, but was then handed back to the prince to be escorted inside the castle. She only just managed to hold back a frustrated sigh as the prince swept her past Lady Morgana without so much as stopping to introduce her.

She kept her hand positioned correctly on his arm until they were inside the castle and out of sight of their fathers, and then she dropped her hand and stepped away from the prince. He reeked of chainmail even though he wasn’t wearing any. The unpleasant aroma seemed to follow all men of the sword around and Vivian had never been partial to it like so many young women seemed to be.

He led her up to the guest wing of the castle, inanely prattling about the history of the castle or some such other boring topic. She didn’t listen.

Opening a door at the end of a long, warmly lit corridor, he showed her into a large, if rather sparse room. Vivian looked around disparagingly.

“I hope everything is to your satisfaction,” the prince said courteously, following her into the room like an annoying puppy.

“It is… adequate.”

“Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I’m sure you will be too.”

“I am not most of your guests.”

She moved around the room, looking over the selection of fruit left on the table and brushing away a speck of dust with a sigh. The bed looked comfortable enough, she supposed, but rather too close to the window.

“It is a bit draughty in here,” she said with a curl of her lip. “And I don’t suppose you are offering anyone to warm my bed?”

“My lady, I –” the prince bumbled, an expression of shock on his stupid face. Oh goodness, she had embarrassed the fool.

“Am I at least to have a maid?” she enquired with a raised eyebrow. She would request the pretty dark girl be sent to her. Judging by the position she had stood behind the Lady Morgana, she must be her personal lady’s maid.

“Oh well, yes, we –”

“I need a proper lady’s maid. Not just any servant.”

“Oh, yes, um. Morgana already said you may borrow –”

He gestured behind him and to Vivian’s delight the very girl she had been eying up in the courtyard hurried to his side.

“May I present Guinevere. She will be looking after you for the duration of your stay.”

“Good.” She looked her up and down, her eyes lingering for just a moment on the neckline of her dress. She waved a dismissive hand at the prince. “Thank you. You may go now.”

The idiot pulled another confused face. Poor thing, it must be difficult for his tiny brain to comprehend simple requests. She flapped her hand at him again and he turned to the door.

“My lady,” he said with a quick bow before leaving.

Vivian shut the door behind him, rolling her eyes, then turned to the maid.

“Guinevere,” she said happily, holding her hand out to the girl.

“You may call me Gwen, if you like, my lady.”

The girl kissed her outstretched hand and curtsied neatly, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she respectfully dipped her gaze. As she rose from the curtsy she softly tucked a loose curl of hair that had come free behind her ear.

Vivian let out a pleased hum. “I can see why Morgana likes having you round. You are very beautiful.”

Gwen smiled, a perfect pink tinge spreading across her lovely dark skin.

“My lady, thank you,” she said modestly with another small curtsy. “But surely, I am nothing compared to your beauty.”

Vivian giggled. “You’re sweet too. I like you.”

Before she had a chance to reach and touch the girl, a servant knocked on the door. Gwen opened it and several footmen appeared, carrying Vivian’s trunk and luggage boxes into the room.

“Over there.” She gestured to the armoire in the corner of the room.

She sat down at the dressing table while waiting for all of the servants to leave again. Gwen began directing the placement of the chests, bringing the small jewellery case over to the table in front of Vivian. She gave the girl a gentle smile and let her fingers brush Gwen’s as she took the box from her.

The footmen bowed, their eyes trying to drink in as much of her beauty as possible before they were shown out of the door by Gwen.

Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes. All men were the same. Insufferable.

Gwen opened the largest of the trunks. “Let me hang up your gowns now, my lady, so they can unwrinkle before the banquet this evening.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Vivian opened her jewellery box, pulling out her perfume bottle and putting a spritz on her neck.

“These are beautiful gowns, my lady,” Gwen said as she began lifting them carefully out of the chest and hanging them in the armoire, smoothing down each one softly. Vivian watched her in the mirror, imagined those soft looking hands smoothing down the gown she was wearing now, her stomach fluttering like butterflies at the thought.

“Well, when one is famed for her beauty, one has to keep up appearances,” she said proudly, smiling at herself in the mirror.

“You must have many suitors,” Gwen said.

“No. My father does not like any man to come near me, you see. He has chased many men away with a knife in his hand. It is rather fun to watch.” She giggled.

Gwen frowned slightly, a cute little furrow appearing between her eyebrows.

“Doesn’t that upset you, my lady?”

“No, not at all. It is most useful actually. I do not like men.”

“Do not like men?”

“Not one bit. I would rather cut off all of my hair than bed a man,” she said, shaking her head so her luscious curls bounced around her shoulders. “I would rather…” she dashed to the window, throwing the shutter open and dramatically clutching the windowsill. “Throw myself from this window.”

Gwen rushed to her side, grasping her hand tightly.

Vivian giggled lightly, turning from the window and placing a hand on Gwen’s cheek.

“I much prefer the company of women. Beautiful ones like you in particular.”

Oh this sweet girl; Vivian’s heart skipped a beat as Gwen blushed and averted her eyes. She seemed to notice that she was still holding Vivian’s hand and her fingers tensed slightly.

Vivian gave them a light squeeze before letting them go, a soft smile on her face as she met Gwen’s dark brown eyes. She could get used to looking at those gorgeous eyes. And holding her delicate hands.

\-----

Gwen rounded the corner towards Vivian’s room and ran almost straight into the lady in question.

“Gwen!” Vivian crowd in delight. “How do I look?”

Gwen glanced down, Vivian was still dressed in her nightgown.

“My lady?” Gwen tried to take her hand, but Vivian was clutching a single red rose to her chest with both hands, and wouldn’t let go to take Gwen’s. “You are in your nightgown still. Come back to your chambers and I shall help you dress for the day.”

Vivian giggled. “Oh Gwen, don’t you think I look simply ravishing in this nightgown.”

She stuck her chest out suggestively, the thin fabric of her nightgown straining over her breasts, almost see-through. Gwen blushed.

“My lady? How would your father react if he knew you were out of you room undressed?” She tried to usher her backwards down the corridor but Vivian stood firm, twirling the rose dreamily.

“Oh, I don’t care what he thinks! I have to go and find my _love_!”

“Your… love?” Gwen panicked.

“Arthur of course!” Vivian got a soppy far away look in her eye and her smile spread wide across her face. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. His name brings me such joy! I love him so very much!”

“Arthur?!” Gwen yelped.

“Why yes, who else?” She giggled again, pushing Gwen aside so she could continue down the corridor towards Arthur’s chambers.

“My lady!” Gwen hurried after her but Vivian didn’t seem to even notice her protests, she just waved a dismissive hand.

“Go, Gwen, I have no need of you right now. Arthur will surely tend to my every need and desire…” She sent Gwen a saucy wink.

“But –” Something was very, very wrong.

“Go!”

Gwen could think of nothing else to do but go and find help. She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to Gaius’s chamber, pounding on the door rapidly until she heard Gaius call her in. She burst into the room.

“Gaius!” She hurried to the physician’s side. “I think Lady Vivian might be under some sort of enchantment. She has just begun professing her love for Prince Arthur!”

“I don’t think that is really the sign of an enchantment, Gwen,” Gaius said kindly with a chuckle. “Many young women find the prince to be most attractive and worthy of their affections.”

Gwen shook her head frantically.

“Not Lady Vivian. She detests him. And –” She paused, her cheeks heating up. “She, umm, she does not like men. In that way. She prefers women.”

“Ah. Are you certain of that fact? It is not just idle court gossip?”

“She told me so herself.”

Gaius’s brow crinkled in concern.

“I see. In that case, yes, she may well be enchanted.” He bustled over to his workbench and began reading a page in a book already spread open across it. “It is probably the same love spell that has been placed on Arthur.”

“Oh, Arthur as well,” Gwen said, dismayed. If they were both enchanted with each other… she shouldn’t have let Vivian go to Arthur’s room.

Panic spread though her at the thought. But before she could say anything else to Gaius, Merlin’s bedroom door was thrown open.

“Gaius! I think I figured it out!” Merlin came hurtling down the stairs of his bedroom, an open book in his hands. “I’ve got to kiss him!”

Merlin stumbled to a halt when he spotted Gwen, his face and ears turning a blinding red as he began stammering.

“You’re sure that will work?” Gaius hurried to Merlin’s side, taking the book from him, while Merlin stood staring panic-stricken at Gwen.

“Uh… I think so…” Merlin looked down at the book, pointing to something on the page. “Here… ‘ _a kiss from a real love interest will break the spell_ ’. It’s the best chance I’ve got to bring him to his senses before he makes a move on Vivian and her father finds out.”

“It’s just got rather more complicated, I’m afraid,” Gaius said. “Gwen believes Vivian to be enchanted as well.”

“Oh no.” Merlin’s face fell. “Who can we find to kiss Vivian? Surely there is no one in Camelot, she’s only been here two days!”

Gaius looked at Gwen meaningfully. “You said she told you she was interested in women,” he said. “Was that in the context of her expressing interest in you, by any chance?”

Gwen felt her blush darken even more. She bit her lip.

“Possibly. She said she liked me, but I don’t know if she meant it like _that_?” She didn’t say how much she had hoped Vivian _did_ mean it like that.

“We don’t really have another choice,” Gaius said.

“You must kiss her, Gwen,” Merlin declared.

“Surely, I can’t. She is a great lady, I am just a servant.” Gwen shook her head, her cheeks blazing with heat.

“That’s doesn’t matter,” Gaius said. “She has expressed an interest in you, and therefore you are the only person who can free her from the enchantment.”

Gwen’s heart fluttered in her chest. As much as she had wished it was true when Vivian said she liked her, she had never even dared dream there might come an occasion where she would actually have the opportunity to kiss the beautiful lady.

“We must find them before they find each other. If they kiss each other it will seal the spell!” Merlin sprinted to the door. “Come _on_ , Gwen!”

Gwen hiked up her skirts and ran after him.

“Vivian was heading to Arthur’s chambers this morning!” she cried as they ran.

“Oh no, oh no!” Merlin whined, putting on an extra surge of speed as he hurtled around the corridor. Gwen stumbled to keep up with him.

They burst through the doors to Arthur’s chambers.

Arthur and Vivian were sitting on the bed, kneeling facing each other as they both declared their love. Arthur’s hands were on Vivian’s waist, pulling her close against his chest. Her hands were either side of his head, bringing his face down towards her own.

“Arthur! No!” Merlin was across the room in a second, snatching a handful of the back of Arthur’s shirt, yanking him backwards off the bed.

Arthur yelped and fell off the bed into Merlin’s arms. Merlin pushed him to the floor and straddled him before he could so much as protest, his hands on Arthur’s chest as he leant down to kiss him.

“No, my love!” Vivian cried, scrabbling to get off the bed to push Merlin off of Arthur.

Gwen ran to her side, taking her hands and pulling her around so she was no longer looking at Arthur and Merlin – who, Gwen blushed to notice, were now kissing with a passion.

“My lady, please forgive me,” she whispered before drawing her closer with their entwined hands and chastely letting their lips meet.

It took a fraction of a second before Vivian gasped and kissed back, her soft lips pressing firmly against Gwen’s. Eventually she pulled back, her eyes darting nervously between Gwen’s, a pink flush covering her cheeks.

“Gwen? What happened?” she whispered, her eyes wide and a little frightened.

“You were enchanted, my lady. But the spell is broken now, you are free.”

Vivian glanced around the room, pulling a disgusted face when she spotted Merlin and Arthur.

“Can you take me back to my room, please, Gwen?”

“Of course, my lady.” Gwen beamed, leading Vivian with the hand she was still holding out of the servants’ door and along the winding passage to the guest wing.

They got to Vivian’s room and Gwen held the door open, curtsying.

“Come in, Gwen.”

She pulled Gwen into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Thank you for… well…” she broke off, blushing and rubbing her thumb over the back of Gwen’s hand.

“You’re welcome, my lady.”

“Call me Vivian?”

“Vivian,” Gwen whispered, liking the way it sounded on her lips.

Vivian let go of Gwen’s hands, instead threading one hand into Gwen’s hair, coiling it around her fingers. With the other hand she gently caressed Gwen’s cheek.

“May I?” she asked, leaning forwards.

Gwen met her half way there, her own hands wrapping around Vivian’s waist as they kissed again.


End file.
